Sweaters and Cloaks
by death by idiots
Summary: “You know, you should give me your cloak, Eriol kun. I could freeze to death out here!” Tomoyo said casually as if it were a most reasonable request. ExT Pure fluff. [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: Otherwise from the plot, nothing else belongs to me.

A/N: Just a little something I thought up whilst I had an awful headache. Sakura is a little wiser here, since she's older. After all, she's dense, but she's not stupid! Please R and R! Let me know what you think of it. One-shot. K.

"It's freezing out here!"

Tomoyo announced as she danced around in the snow, wearing only a light robe over her mandatory school blouse and skirt. Her best friend, Sakura, was sitting on a stone wall, reading what seemed like a rather thick book as she sucked on a lollipop absently.

"Why don't you go inside then?"

Eriol asked her, with a slight hint of amusement entering his voice as he cocked his head toward the school. They were having their break and Tomoyo had insisted on coming out. He had agreed readily, as had Sakura, who was waiting for Syaoran to meet her later on.

"You know, you should give me your cloak, Eriol-kun. I could freeze to death out here!"

Tomoyo said casually as if it were a most reasonable request. She then hopped over to Sakura, seating herself next to her best friend. As she spoke, she swung a foot over the other absentmindedly. She was speaking pointedly at him, the first she had called him by his actual name. She sounded like she had called him that for ages, and he raised an eyebrow at her words.

"You're not only wearing that thick, comfy cloak, but you're wearing that lovely, warm sweater underneath!" she continued as if she hadn't even paused, "You wouldn't let me freeze out here, would you? I don't believe you to be so cruel, Eriol-kun!"

"Actually, technically, it may be cold, but it certainly isn't cold enough for you to freeze, Tomoyo-chan. You'll only freeze if you are exposed to the cold for too long. Besides, what did I tell you? I did tell you to go back inside to take your cloak. You just wouldn't listen."

Sakura spoke up for the first time, saying this to Tomoyo matter-of-factly. She was flipping through her book, which seemed to be rather interesting if it could hold Sakura's attention for so long. She didn't seem to expect having her comment responded to by her best friend, so she didn't mind. Tomoyo shot a glare at her best friend, who didn't seem to notice, still immersed in her book. She turned to address the boy looking upon the scene with a twinkle in his eye.

"Don't listen to her; she doesn't know what she's saying. I _am_ freezing and I know it. So what about the cloak?"

Eriol grinned at her. He was close enough to her that she could see his midnight blue orbs sparkling with mischief and looking straight at her. His cheeks, which were slightly flushed from the cold, stood out from his normally pale complexion.

She could see humor in his dark blue eyes, and she could feel him lean in a little closer. He wasn't unattractive at all; in fact, you could say the entire female population would swoon if he turned that lovely smile on them. With the exception of Sakura and Tomoyo, of course. Tomoyo had never reacted that way. Eriol was to her, just a friend, nothing more so far that she knew of.

"And of what reason would I hand you my cloak? It is, as you know, not my fault that you left your cloak in the classroom and refused to bring it out." Eriol said in a slightly teasing tone.

"No," Tomoyo agreed with him readily, "it isn't. But aren't you a gentleman? And I'm just a damsel in distress, waiting to be rescued. Won't you do the honors?"

Eriol gave a snort of laughter. "Now, Tomoyo-san. Be reasonable. From what I know, it's the gentlemen who need rescuing instead. Weren't you the one who threw all their valentines that were given to you straight into the bin every year? God knows how many hearts you've crushed!"

"Humph," Tomoyo flushed slightly; though it wasn't clear whether it was from the cold or the statement Eriol had just made. She sniffed, raising her nose high in the air for a moment.

"Just because I don't want to get their hopes up doesn't mean that I'm not reasonable. Besides, that doesn't mean I don't need rescuing once in a while," Tomoyo continued.

"Oh fine! You got me there!" Eriol raised his hands in defeat. "Here, hold this for me for a moment." He ordered, passing her his cloak.

She gave him a questioning look as she took the cloak from his grasp. "Did you know that this cloak was made using cloned chickens and sheep which were cross-bred and abducted by aliens and placed in the Bermuda Triangle? The animals then sunk to the bottom of the ocean and rose to the sky and fell down as rain." Eriol told them as matter-of-fact as he could.

Sakura put down her book and seemed to be nodding her head along to what Eriol had just said when Tomoyo let out a giggle. Sakura looked at Tomoyo and Eriol, confused, when Tomoyo said, "Eriol-san was telling made-up stories again."

"HHOE!" Sakura yelled as she pouted. Tomoyo let out another giggle as she took the opportunity to slipping her arms into Eriol's cloak before he could stop her.

"No you don't," Eriol said as he finally noticed she was almost wearing _his_ cloak. "You're not getting my cloak. You're getting this instead. Nakuru will taunt me to death if she finds out that I passed my cloak to you, Tomoyo-san. But she won't know if it's my sweater. She doesn't know I wore it today," he explained as he saw the quizzical look on Tomoyo.

"Why, afraid for others to find out about us? Hmm? I thought we had an open relationship!" Tomoyo said as she sighed and clutched her heart melodramatically before bursting out in laughter. Eriol joined her in her laughter as he took off his thick sweater, leaving him in his school shirt. He shivered theatrically and passed his still-warm sweater to Tomoyo in exchange for his cloak.

He donned his cloak and fastened it immediately. "Now you're rescued."

Tomoyo was surprised to say the least, but at the look he gave her, she discarded her robe carelessly on the stone wall as she donned the warm garment. She then picked up her robe once again, shook the snow which had piled up on top of it and pulled it around her once again.

"Mmm, it's so comfortable and warm!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she felt the warmth take over her. "It smells lovely too! You wear cologne?"

"Actually, no. It's aftershave."

"Really!" the raven-haired girl said as she leaned forward, rubbing the English boy's chin playfully. "Why Hiiragizawa-kun! You _do _shave after all! Who would've thought?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Tomoyo-chan, but I would actually," Sakura said calmly, putting down her book once more and smiling apologetically to the amethyst-eyed girl, "Most guys Hiiragizawa-kun's age shave at least once a week,"

"Why, Sakura-san, found out from my cute little descendant then?" Eriol said dryly, if only for the pleasure of seeing her turn cherry red.

Sakura then made her way down the stone wall as she faced Tomoyo. "I think we should get going now. Syaoran-kun must be waiting for us already!" Sakura squealed as Tomoyo turned to Eriol.

"Well, guess I got to go!"

"Yeah, I have to go meet someone in the choir about my piano piece for the next performance."

"Won't you help me down?" Tomoyo said, smiling slyly as she placed her hands on his shoulder.

Eriol was looking at the girl's feet which were hovering about ten inched from the ground. He sighed but not before reaching for her waist and helping her down.

Tomoyo slid to her feet gracefully, but didn't remove her hands from his shoulder, though. Instead, she slid her hands up and linked her fingers around his neck.

"I thank you, good sir, for rescuing me." Tomoyo said teasingly.

Eriol smirked, and then grinned again. This time however, it did something strange to Tomoyo's heart. She could feel it beating rapidly against her blouse. Her breathing pace quickened and her eyes widened when he pulled her closer to him. His face lowered on hers, and as his lips slowly descended on hers, her lids fluttered close.

It was over before it started. Eriol smiled as he pulled back. "Sweet," he whispered in her ear in his actual deep baritone, "as I knew it would be."

Tomoyo was a little flustered, but nevertheless, she returned the smile with one of her own. He let go of her waist and straightened completely before commenting, still in his deep baritone,

"My sweater looks good on you,"

"Huh? Oh your sweater!"

Her hands quickly flew to unfasten her robe and return him his sweater but he stopped her before she could.

"It looks better on you than it ever could on me." He told her as he drew her into one last hug before nodding to Sakura and set off waving goodbye to both Sakura and Tomoyo.

Tomoyo watched him leave as she snuggled deeper into his sweater, inhaling the scent before letting out a rather girlish giggle.

"So I guess the both of you are going out now?" Sakura asked Tomoyo, her head cocked a little to the side. It was more an observation than a question, but nevertheless, it had caught Tomoyo off-guard, leaving her speechless. Then she answered abruptly,

"Of course not! What made you think that?"

Sakura looked rather thoughtful as she said, "Exchanging garments, unless it's between girlfriends or sisters, usually implies some kind of intimacy between the two," she said casually as they walked along to the canteen, "And then there was the kiss. It seemed to be more than friendly, correct me if I was wrong."

Tomoyo's cheeks flushed as she tried to talk, but sounded incoherent through her mumbling.

"That was nothing! There wasn't even tongue involved! It wasn't even a real kiss!" she managed to blurt out.

Sakura looked at her directly in the eyes as she asked, "Did your heart beat faster then?"

Tomoyo, not trusting herself to speak, only nodded.

"There you have it!" Sakura said, smiling in her usual genki, cheery manner, "It's a real kiss!"

Tomoyo opened her mouth to deny her words, but watching Eriol's retreating figure, she had to admit that it was true. Tomoyo breathed in the scent of his aftershave once more, as she felt her heart skip a beat.

But she couldn't have felt like that about Eriol could she? Had _he_ felt the same way, even? _Were _they going out now? Tomoyo honestly didn't know.

Finally averting her eyes back at her best friend, she replied, "You know, Sakura-chan, that's a rather good question that you asked me. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Till then, I guess we're friends!"

Sakura smiled as the two girls walked hand in hand into the canteen.

_Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon_

"What do you think? Is Eriol-sama going out with kawaii Tomoyo-chan now?" Nakuru asked Spinel, her finger tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"I don't know, Ruby Moon, I guess we'll have to wait and see." Spinel Sun replied.


End file.
